japanese_in_disney_recordsavex_entzetima_legacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō?
"Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? / Box in the ship / Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsuzuku You na Mirai de Are!" (どうして君を好きになってしまったんだろう？／Box in the ship／青空がいつまでも続くような未来であれ!) is the twenty-third Japanese single by TVXQ, released on July 16, 2008 in 3 editions: CD only, CD+DVD and a Bigeast edition. And at the same time, they re-issue in Ultra High-Definition Wide-screen 15th Anniversary Colorful Characters Signature Collection released in June 27, 2023. in 5 editions: CD limited edition, CD+DVD, a Bigeast 15th Anniversary Signature Collection edition, CD only, and event Vs DVD. The Event Vs for "Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō?" was sold at the single release events on August 29 and September 10, 2023. Tracklist CD + Limited Edtion + 15th Anniversary Signature Edtion + Bigeast Edition # Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? (どうして君を好きになってしまったんだろう？) # Box in the ship # Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsuzuku You na Mirai de Are! (青空がいつまでも続くような未来であれ!) # Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? (どうして君を好きになってしまったんだろう？) (Acappella ver.) # Bonus Song: Ganbacchae! (Dream Tohoshinki version) (がんばっちゃえ！（ドリーム東方神起バージョン）) # Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? - Type 0 ~Anata wo Shiritai! Version~ (どうして君を好きになってしまったんだろう？ - タイプ0 ～貴方を知りたい！バージョン) # Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? (どうして君を好きになってしまったんだろう？) (Less Vocal) # Box in the ship (Less Vocal) # Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsuzuku You na Mirai de Are! (青空がいつまでも続くような未来であれ!) (Less Vocal) # Bonus Song: Ganbacchae! (Dream Tohoshinki version) (がんばっちゃえ！（ドリーム東方神起バージョン）) (Less Vocal) # Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? - Type 0 ~Anata wo Shiritai! Version~ (どうして君を好きになってしまったんだろう？ - タイプ0 ～貴方を知りたい！バージョン) (Less Vocal) Limited Edition A DVD #Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? (Group Shot ver. 1) #Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? (Group Shot ver. 2) Limited Edition B DVD #Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? (Close-up Shot ver.) #Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? (All Close-up Album Shot ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? (Drama Shot ver 1.) #Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? (Another Drama Shot ver.) DVD Single V #Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? (どうして君を好きになってしまったんだろう？) (Music Clip) #Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? (どうして君を好きになってしまったんだろう？) (Another Album Ver. Drama) #Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? (DOCOMO Music & Video Spot Version - 1min17sec.) #Making of & Off Shot Movie (メイキング映像) Event V1 "Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? - Normal Close-Up" #Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? (Youngwoong Jaejoong Close-Up Solo Ver.) #Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? (Kim Junsu Close-Up Solo Ver.) #Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? (Jung Yunho Close-Up Solo Ver.) #Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? (Choikang Changmin Close-Up Solo Ver.) #Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? (Park Yoochun Close-Up Solo Ver.) Event V2 "Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? - Music Fair 21 Close-Up Solo Album" #Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? (Youngwoong Jaejoong Close-Up Solo Album Ver.) #Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? (Kim Junsu Close-Up Solo Album Ver.) #Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? (Jung Yunho Close-Up Solo Album Ver.) #Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? (Choikang Changmin Close-Up Solo Album Ver.) #Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? (Park Yoochun Close-Up Solo Album Ver.) Featured Members *'Dream Tohoshinki:' Youngwoong Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Jung Yunho, Choikang Changmin, Park Yoochun Type 0 Version ('''Cinderelly Nozawa Rina, Youngwoong Jaejoong (04th June 2008), Fukumura Mizuki (29th January 2014), Michishige Sayumi (29th January 2014), Goto Yuki, Kim Junsu (22nd July 2008) Centers):' * '''RTN48 6th Generation Group Captain:' Cinderelly Nozawa Rina * 2008s Members: Fukumura Mizuki, Goto Yuki, Okada Robin Shoko, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Shimizu Saki, Kumai Yurina, Fujimoto Miki, Akiyama Yurika, Hashimoto Aina, Morozuka Kanami, Ose Kaede, Ishikawa Rika (May 2008), Miyoshi Erika (May 2008), Okada Yui (May 2008), Youngwoong Jaejoong (08th May 2008), Choikang Changmin (08th May 2008), Kim Junsu (08th May 2008), Park Yoochun (08th May 2008), Jung Yunho (08th May 2008), Mitsui Aika, Niigaki Risa, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Li Qin Yao (Junjun), Qian Lin (Linlin), Kawashima Yuka, Kashino Yuka, Omoto Ayano, Sugaya Risako, Yajima Maimi, Arihara Kanna, Suzuki Airi, Hagiwara Mai, Nakajima Saki, Umeda Erika, Masuda Takahisa, Arakaki Hitoe, Uehara Takako, Imai Eriko, Shimabukuro Hiroko, Tanaka Reina, Takahashi Ai, Michishige Sayumi, Kamei Eri, Abe Natsumi, Youngwoong Jaejoong (22nd July 2008), Choikang Changmin (22nd July 2008), Kim Junsu (22nd July 2008), Park Yoochun (22nd July 2008), Jung Yunho (22nd July 2008), Youngwoong Jaejoong (04th June 2008), Choikang Changmin (04th June 2008), Kim Junsu (04th June 2008), Park Yoochun (04th June 2008), Jung Yunho (04th June 2008) * 2014 Members: Fukumura Mizuki (29th January 2014), Michishige Sayumi (29th January 2014), Ikuta Erina (29th January 2014), Sayashi Riho (29th January 2014), Suzuki Kanon (29th January 2014), Iikubo Haruna (29th January 2014), Ishida Ayumi (29th January 2014), Sato Masaki (29th January 2014), Kudo Haruka (29th January 2014), Oda Sakura (29th January 2014), Ogata Haruna (30th September 2014), Nonaka Miki (30th September 2014), Makino Maria (30th September 2014), Haga Akane (30th September 2014) Single Information *'All Lyrics and Compositions:' Lambsey, H.U.B. *'All Arrangements, Programming and Keyboard:' Fredrik "Fredro" Odesjo, Sylvia Bennett-Smith, Mats Berntoft, Philippe-Marc Anquetil, Iain James Farqharson, Marcus Killian, Yacine Azeggagh * All Arrangements, Programming and Keyboard (Album Version Mix only 15th Anniversary Edition): Okubo Kaoru, Hirata Shoichiro * All Chorus: 'Youngwoong Jaejoong, Kim Junsu *'All Dance Choreography (Type 0): Cinderelly Nozawa Rina, Natsu Mayumi, Sato Yoshiko, Yamashiro Yoko, Furitsukeya Kabuki-mon Orchestration & New Arrangements (Type 0): * All Arrangements, Programming and Keyboard (Type 0): 'Huỳnh Nhật Tân, Abe Jun, Hirata Shoichiro, Okubo Kaoru *'Violin: Robert Chen, Stephanie Jeong, David Taylor, Yuan-Qing Yu, Aoki Shirabe, Une Kyoko, Oshika Yuki, Noda Aiko, Kobayashi Tamaki, Nakamura Yumiko, Miygakawa Nana *'Violin II:' Stacey Woolley, Kinderman Chika, Saito Makiko, Yoneda Yuka *'Cello:' Ilya Finkelshteyn, Matsuo Hiro, Fujimura Shunsuke *'Viola:' Taniguchi Mayumi, Kawamoto Yoshiko *'Flute:' Stefán Ragnar Höskuldsson, Richard Graef, Emma Gerstein, Amy Taylor†, Kai Masayuki, Kanada Hirokaki, Kajikawa Maho, Nakamura Junji, Sugawara Jun *'Piccolo:' Jennifer M. Gunn, Camille Watts *'Harps:' Gillian Benet Sella, Heidi Van Hoesen Gorton, Hayakawa Risako Chorus (Type 0) *'All Chorus (Type 0):' Cinderelly Nozawa Rina, Youngwoong Jaejoong (04th June 2008), Fukumura Mizuki, Goto Yuki, Kim Junsu (22nd July 2008), Michishige Sayumi Vocals: ('''Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō?)' * '''Main Vocals:' Youngwoong Jaejoong, Kim Junsu * Sub Vocals: Jung Yunho, Choikang Changmin, Park Yoochun Vocals: ('''Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? - Type 0 - Anata Wo Shiritai! Version)' * '''Main Vocals:' Cinderelly Nozawa Rina, Youngwoong Jaejoong (04th June 2008), Fukumura Mizuki (29th January 2014), Goto Yuki, Kim Junsu (22nd July 2008), Michishige Sayumi (29th January 2014) * Sub Vocals: Ishikawa Rika (May 2008), Miyoshi Erika (May 2008), Okada Yui (May 2008), Mitsui Aika, Jung Yunho (04th June 2008), Kim Junsu (04th June 2008), Youngwoong Jaejoong (22nd July 2008), Choikang Changmin (22nd July 2008), Yoshizawa Hitomi, Jung Yunho (04th June 2008), Nonaka Miki (30th September 2014), Makino Maria (30th September 2014), Iikubo Haruna (29th January 2014) * Minor Vocals: Niigaki Risa, Li Qin Yao (Junjun), Qian Lin (Linlin), Kawashima Yuka, Kashino Yuka, Omoto Ayano, Sugaya Risako, Yajima Maimi, Arihara Kanna, Suzuki Airi, Hagiwara Mai, Nakajima Saki, Umeda Erika, Tanaka Reina, Takahashi Ai, Kamei Eri, Youngwoong Jaejoong (08th May 2008), Kim Junsu (08th May 2008), Jung Yunho (08th May 2008) Vocals: ('''Box in the ship)' * '''Main Vocals: '''Youngwoong Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Jung Yunho * '''Sub Vocals:' Park Yoochun, Choikang Changmin Vocals: ('''Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsuzuku You na Mirai de Are!)' * '''Main Vocals: '''Youngwoong Jaejoong, Kim Junsu * '''Sub Vocals: '''Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun * '''Minor Vocal: '''Choikang Changmin '''Vocals ('Ganbacchae!) * '''Main Vocals: '''Youngwoong Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Jung Yunho * '''Sub Vocals: '''Choikang Changmin, Park Yoochun Trivia *This song is a sadness melody they ever seen, they really have a smiles. *Youngwoong Jaejoong is centered in the music video. *Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Cinderelly Nozawa Rina makes a cameo, drama appearences in the PV, but they got appear in close up shot solo album version in Petit Best 24 Platinum only. *They making film in Utsunomiya Hills Sweet Suites Breeze Terrace. *On the solo album close-up shot version, they making in House Club Interior Design: Urvanity Style, the black entrance door is decor the crystal string curtain & acrylic crystal chandelier (on 24 or 12 colors round LED Lights inside the chandelier crystals acrylic) and the spotlight show is on behind them, And rain waterfall in glass curtain will spot the blue & purple lights. The hair-stylish, jewelry is difference, on Music Fair 21 record in 22/07/2008 should be differences. This song is are very extremely magnificent! And a tilt shift adapter lenses when they looking seen in at her eyes to eyes, too! *In drama version on type 0, Cinderelly Nozawa Rina is sleep in the bed and light shines in acrylic crystal chandelier in a purple, violet spotlight shines though her bed in Utsunomiya Hills Sweet Suites Breeze Terrace, she wear a white long ball grown dress. And she wear a tiara crown. She watching the sunshine, and she wishing for meeting Michishige Sayumi, Goto Yuki, Fukumura Mizuki and Dream Tohoshinki's come to the party and play the game, making video, making video close-up shot, too! And they cooking food for dinner and sleep again with her for tonight! They making a factory, potion fruit factory, cereal factory, and active million, billion, trillion, millinillion years to be alive, to be younger back! This video, dance-shot version, group-shot version, close-up version, event V version got in Petit Best 24 Platinum ~Ai no Ganbacchae! 15th Anniversary Colorful Characters Collection Platinum Box~! *Execept for Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Cinderelly Nozawa Rina, they didn't not go to the event Vs. They appear close-up version only, event V on Petit Best 24 Platinum. *And the end of the song, Kim Junsu is a solo album close-up shot version says "Do your best, we love you, Cinderelly Nozawa Rina-san!" *And the end of the song more in the music video on Petit Best 24 Platinum, Cinderelly Nozawa Rina says: "Everyone, I love you so much."